


Ma chérie amour

by retrospectav



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(My dear love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma chérie amour

Desire's flames lick at our boots  
Our old lifeless corpses, strewn in front of us  
What have we done to get this way?  
Taking our bite of the forbidden fruit, as it ripens before our eyes.

Our sinew moulding together like honey  
Exposing our most deepest fears but plunging further still  
How can this be condemned by others?  
When it truly, only, is love.


End file.
